A Chase Carol
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After feeling neglected by his family, Chase runs off from home to get some alone time, only to get involved in a serious accident. While unconscious, Chase has a 'dream' where Douglas shows him that his family does indeed love him, even though it sometimes doesn't feel that way. (Secret Santa gift for Casey Storm).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story yay! This story is dedicated to the wonderful author Casey Storm! This story is kind of based off the original story "A Christmas Carol". I really hope you like it! Enjoy this two-shot!**

 **Note: This story is set right before the lab rats' episode "Rise of the Secret Soldiers". I also don't own Lab Rats or A Christmas Carol.**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes :)**

It was Friday night. The Davenport house was full of excitement. Everyone was having a great time. Tasha and Donald were in the living room together watching one of their favorite soap operas and Adam, Bree and Leo were playing _Uno_ down in the lab.

Chase soon walked into the house by the front door.

"I'm back from the library" the bionic announced as he walked towards the couch.

"Shh Chase!" Donald hushed, "We're watching something right now!"

"Oh" the boy replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Just go downstairs with your siblings. We told them to go down there so they wouldn't bother us either."

Chase sighed and walked over to the elevator. "Nice to see you too" he mumbled.

Once he got to the lab, Chase walked over to his siblings, who were sitting around a table playing Uno.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Oh" Leo replied, "Hey."

"Can I play with you guys?"

"Uh" Bree started, "No offense, but last time we played something, you kind of made the game lame."

The boy gasped, "What? No I didn't!"

"You do it every time we play a game" Adam muttered, "Every time."

"You always say how the rules aren't fair and how it's not mathematically correct" Leo explained, "Blah Blah Blah."

"I promise I won't do it this time!" Chase pleaded.

"Sorry" the girl replied, "But that's what you said last time."

"Yeah" Adam added, "Until you learn how to be fun, I'm afraid you can't play with us."

"But I am fun!" he then lifted up his book that he had gotten from the library, "This is fun. 'The Secret Life of Einstein'. It's a really good book."

Leo yawns. "Boring."

"If it's so fun then go read it and leave us alone" Bree said, "You're distracting me from winning."

"I think he's distracting all of us" Leo added.

Chase frowned. He didn't understand why his family didn't want him around. He was a fun guy wasn't he? Well, not to his family he wasn't. To them he was boring, nerdy, a party pooper. They acted like they didn't love him.

"Fine" the bionic spat, "I don't need you guys to have fun. I'll just go to sleep early. That's fun. I won't be the one tired tomorrow morning!" He stomped off, walked inside his capsule and went to sleep, angry at his whole family for being mean to him.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. As soon as Chase had woken up, he had gotten dressed immediately. Today was the day Mr. Davenport and he were going to go to dinosaur exhibit opening at the museum down town. Donald had bought the tickets for them a month ago and today, they were finally getting to go.

Currently, Chase was sitting down on the living room couch, watching the early morning news channel, Tasha was making breakfast and everyone else was either sleeping or taking a shower.

"Honey" Tasha called out to her son, "The waffles are almost ready."

"Great." The boy stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Just as he was about to sit down, Tasha stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"Uh sitting down so I can eat."

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Uh…"

"Chase" she pointed to the bathroom door, "Go wash your hands."

The boy sighed as he got up and ran into the bathroom. Once he left, Donald walked into the kitchen and kissed Tasha on the cheek.

"Hey honey" he said.

"Hey, you're just in time for waffles."

He shakes his head. "No time. I have to go pick up me and Adam's basketball t-shirts from the store."

"Oh well be careful."

"I will." Mr. Davenport walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Chase walked out of the bathroom and spotted his dad. "Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"To pick up some basketball t-shirts."

"Ok, just make sure you're back in time for us to go to the museum."

Donald's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that. He had told his oldest son yesterday that he would take him to the college basketball game down town. "Oh. Chase about that…"

"You didn't forget about it did you?"

"Uh well…."

"Mr. Davenport."

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot about it. I promised Adam I would take him to the basketball game today-"

"But we've been planning this for weeks!"

"Actually we only planned it for a day. I ordered the tickets online."

The teen took a deep breath, "Can't you just drop him off at the game and then we can go to the museum?"

"I would, but I can't miss this! I love basketball! The two best teams are going up against each other!" He pats his son's shoulders,"Look, I know that you're upset, but maybe you can take Leo to the museum."

"Oh not Leo" Tasha replied, "Leo and I are going to the mall today. He needs to pick out a new pair of shoes."

"Well, maybe Bree can go with you."

"Oh not Bree either, she's going to the mall with me too. She says she hardly has any clothes."

Chase rolled his eyes. He then looked back at his father, "Mr. Davenport how could you?" He asked, "It's not fair."

"I promise the next time we plan something, we'll do it ok?"

"That's what you always say" the bionic mumbled, "You always do everything with Adam, Bree and Leo, but not me. Last week you went to the movies with Leo to see Pig Zombies, the week before you ran in a marathon with Bree and now you're hanging out with Adam. When will it ever be my turn to do anything with you?"

"Chase-"

"Don't talk to me. It's obvious that I'm nothing to you but a bionic superhuman. That's how you all see me. You guys don't treat me like a real brother or a real son and I'm getting tired of it!" With that, the teenager stormed out of the house.

Mr. Davenport held out his hand, "Wait-"

The door slammed shut. The man then made his way back over to his wife.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

"I know you didn't."

"I should have gone to the museum with him. I did promise him first."

"You should go get and him talk to him."

"I'll talk to him when he gets back."

The man sat down as his wife put a pile of waffles onto his empty breakfast plate.

* * *

Chase walked into the little woods that was about ten minutes away from the house. He had spent most of the day downtown at the library before coming there. The 'little woods' was the place where he went when he felt sad or lonely. He had found an old abandoned tree house there the last time he had gone there and was trying to find it.

"If I find that tree house again, I'm going to live in it for the rest of my life" the boy mumbled, "It would be much better than living in the house with my family. They don't treat me like a family member. I would be much better living alone. " He continued walking.

After about ten minutes the bionic stopped walking and leaned up against a tree and sat down. His legs felt like they couldn't walk anymore. He soon felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see that Mr. Davenport was calling him. Chase quickly pushed the reject call button. As soon as he did that Mr. Davenport sent a text asking, 'Where are u? We're getting worried. It's getting dark.'

"Well if we would've gone to the museum you would know where I am wouldn't you?" Chase replied as he deleted the message and turned off his phone's GPS signal. He then started to scroll through photos of him with his family. He started to delete them.

The bionic didn't notice that the tall tree he was sitting under had a weak branch. The huge branch was barely dangling from the tree right under him. In no time, the branch broke off from the tree. The bionic heard the branch break and looked up to see the branch falling straight towards him. Before he had time to react, the branch collapsed on top of him and the bionic fell into a peaceful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of what looked like clouds. The clouds looked almost like huge fluffy white pillows to the boy. Just as he was about to jump onto one of the clouds, a figure appeared in front of him. The figure looked familiar, but more ghost and transparent like.

"Douglas?" the bionic questioned.

"Yup it's me" his 'father' replied, "Douggie."

"Where are we? And why are we surrounded by a whole bunch of huge clouds?"

"Uh well, this is going to be hard to tell you, but Chase, you're sort of-"

Before the man finished his sentence, the boy knew what word was coming next, "I'm dead?"

"Uh yeah…but not exactly. You're in the middle of being dead and being alive."

The bionic made a confused face, "Wait so I actually died?"

"No! I mean yeah, but you didn't yet. You're still alive, but not really…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind! All you need to know is that you're in between life and death and in these next few minutes you're going to have the choice whether or not you're going to go to heaven or return back to earth."

"A choice?" The boy paused, "I'm confused. What happened?"

Douglas sighed, "You don't remember?"

"No. Duh, that's why I'm asking you."

"A big tree branch fell on top of you."

Chase scrunched up his face, "Ouch. I'm glad I didn't feel any pain." He glanced over at Douglas again, "Wait, how did you die? Ad why are you transparent?"

"What?"

"You apparently are dead too since you're up here with me."

"I didn't die. I'm a figment of your imagination?"

"A figment of what?"

"I didn't die! I'm not really Douglas. I mean I am but-" He sighed. This was starting to get frustrating. "Forget what I just said. Just think of me as Douglas in your dreams ok?"

"Um ok. So what did you mean about me having a choice of living or something?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take you back in time to your past, present and future."

"My past? Why?"

"To show you that your family does love you."

The boy shakes his head, "They don't love me."

"Yes they do."

"They don't seem to."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because Mr. Davenport's always taking Bree, Adam and Leo places and not me, and my siblings think I'm really nerdy so they leave me out of games and stuff."

Douglas made a weird face. "Oh I see. I can understand where you're coming from, but at the same time they love you."

Chase shakes his head again.  
Douglas sighs, "Well I'm still going to take you on a trip to the past present and future and prove to you that Donnie, Tasha and your siblings care about you."

"Sure."

"Well we better get going. You don't have a lot of time left." Douglas grabs Chase's hand and everything turns dark.

* * *

Soon the darkness fades and the two are standing in the middle of a laboratory.

"How'd we get here?" the teen asked his 'father'.

"Magic" Douglas replied with a smile.

"Where are we?" he looked around the huge laboratory.

"Don't you remember? This was one of missions with your siblings. You guys are about to run into this room any second now…"

It finally clicked, "Oh yeah. This was the mission where those bad guys were chasing us and they almost made that huge box collapse on top of us." He pointed to the box up in the ceiling that was being held on by a huge rope from the ceiling.

Suddenly the two boys heard a noise and into the room came running Adam, Bree Chase and Leo.

"Hey" Chase started, "Why are there two of me?"

"You're like a ghost" Douglas explained, "We're visiting your past."

"Oh."

"And don't worry. They won't be able to see us because we're like ghosts."

"Gotcha."

The two then started to listen in on the past Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

"Oh no!" Bree cried, "We're trapped!"

Three men then ran into the room.

"There you are!" One of the men screamed, "You're not getting away this time!" The man then took a gun out of his pocket and shoot at the rope holding the box. The box began to fall over the bionics.

"Oh no!" Leo cried.

"Don't worry" Chase cried, "I've got it." With his molecular kinesis, he made the huge box float above all of their heads. "I've got it. Now run out from under here and get them!"

The other three siblings ran out from under and started to attack the three men. While attacking Bree, Leo and Adam said to each other,

"I'm sure glad we have Chase. That box would've killed us if it weren't for him."

"Yeah, I'm sure glad he was here."

"Yeah. What would we do without him?"

Douglas then turned to 'ghost' Chase, "See? Do you still think they don't want you around?"

Chase nodded, "They just said that because they were about to die. People say anything when they're about to die."

"That's not true. Usually when people are about to die, they speak the truth."

"Sure they do. Can we leave now? This isn't helping me."

"But-" Douglas stopped, "Alright fine. But I promise you you're going to change your mind soon."

"Ok" Chase says in an unserious tone. He then rolled his eyes. Nothing was going to change his mind. One little moment in the past about his siblings talking about how they were glad he was around was not going to change his opinion. What about Mr. Davenport? Or Tasha?

"Hold on again" the man said to the bionic as he held his hand again, "We're going forward in time this time." In a second, the two disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The darkness faded and the two appeared in what looked to be the woods.

"Where are we now?" The boy asked.

"Can't you tell by looking around?"

Chase looked around. The setting did look really familiar: huge trees, tons of leaves. Then, it finally hit him. "Hey we're in the woods. The woods I go to all the time."

Douglas nods. "Yup. We are in the present now."

"Present? We're inside a gift box?"

Douglas put a hand on his head, "No. We're in the present time. Like right now."

"Oh I get it." He looked around, "Wait, if we're in the present time, then where am I?"

Douglas led his son over to where the branch had fallen. About 20ft away from where they were standing was Chase's figure crushed underneath the huge tree branch. There was blood coming out from his head, arms and legs. 'Ghost' Chase cringed.

"Ouch" he replied, "That looked like it hurt. Do you know how long he, I mean I have been laying there?"

"About a half an hour" Douglas replied.

The bionic then remembered that before the branch fell, Mr. Davenport had tried calling him.

"What about Mr. Davenport?"

"What?"

"He called me before the accident. Shouldn't he be out here looking for me? I mean, it is late. What time is it? Ten o'clock? See I told you. If he really cared he'd-"

"Shh. Look someone's coming!"

The two then hid behind a nearby tree.

"Wait" the boy started, "I thought you said they couldn't see us."

"They can't."

"Then why are we hiding?"

"Because-oh I don't know! Just hush up and look!"

Chase poked his hand out from the tree and looked to see Bree, Adam and Leo running towards the fallen branch.

"Oh my gosh!" Bree screamed, "Chase!" She then sprinted by her brother's side.

Adam and Leo kneeled beside Chase as well.

"Chase! Chase!" the sister screamed, "Chase answer me! Are you ok?" She then turned towards her other brothers, "Guys, help me get this branch off of him!"

The tree branch was removed from off of the bionic (mostly thanks to Leo's bionic arm and Adam's super strength). Adam then tried to check for a pulse on his brother.

"T-There's barely a pulse" he stuttered out.

"What?" Leo squeaked.

Bree tried to shake Chase's shoulders.

"Don't touch him" Adam said as he moved her hands away, "He's probably in a bunch of pain." He then muttered, "A whole bunch."

The girl then immediately pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "Someone call Mr. Davenport!" She cried.

Leo pulled out his cell phone and dialed his step-father.

'Ghost' Chase watched in shock as Bree half cried half talked on the phone, Leo stuttered out to Davenport the news and Adam stared at him in shock. He had never seen any of them so upset before. They all were literally crying. Over him. The one they made fun of for being less 'fun' than the rest of them. The one who's always getting on their nerves.

"The ambulance is on its way" Bree said as she put her phone on the ground. She then looked down at her brother, "It's going to be ok Chase. We're here now. You're going to be ok." A tear drop from her eyes fell on top of Chase's head.

"Mr. Davenport is on his way too" Leo whispered.

"The ambulance needs to hurry up!" Adam barked, "It's been five minutes. They should've been on their way while Bree was talking to them!"

After a few minutes of hearing his siblings assuring his 'present time self' that everything was going to be ok, 'Ghost' Chase had enough. He couldn't bear to see his siblings so scared and emotional. It was brining tears to his eyes.

"Do you still think they don't love you?" Douglas questioned, "I mean, they look like they care about you to me? Calling the ambulance, calling Donnie, staying by your side-"

"Please, take me back to the cloud setting" Chase pleaded, "I can't bear to look at this anymore! I get it, they love me! Now take me back!" He then ran towards his siblings. "Bree, Adam, Leo! I'm right here! I'm ok! See!" But his siblings didn't budge. They continued to have their attention put towards the unconscious Chase. 'Ghost' Chase then tried to shake Bree's shoulders, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to touch her, his arm went through her. "Bree…Bree….BREE!"

"Chase" Douglas cried out, walking towards him, "They can't hear or see you. There is no point in screaming." He walked over to his son and brought him away from his siblings.

"Douglas. I've had enough. I get it. My siblings love me. Take me back to the clouds!"

The man shook his head. "I can't. I'm afraid our little trip isn't over yet." He grabs Chase's arm and darkness falls upon them.

* * *

Soon Chase and Douglas are standing in a cemetery.

"Uh Douglas" the bionic started, "Why are we here?"

Douglas pointed behind them, "That's why."

The boy turns around to see his family and a few others crowded around a gravestone.

"Welcome to the future."

The boy walked closer to the crowd. He could hear a man speaking.

"Chase Davenport was a good kid. He helped out the world along with his siblings, he was a great brother, a wonderful son…" the man continued to talk.

Chase finally got close enough to see that the gravestone said, 'Chase Davenport: 1998-2016'. His heart skipped a beat. "No. No this can't be happening." He then walked closer to his parents, who were sobbing while holding each other closely.

"I never even got to say goodbye" Donald choked out, "This is all my fault. I killed him."

Tasha looked up at her husband.

"I should've taken him to the opening of the exhibit at the museum. I promised him I would. I'm a horrible father." He sobbed even harder.

"I should've been a better mother" Tasha cried, "I didn't even tell him I loved him before he left. Why'd I let him leave the house?" She cried into Donald's shoulder.

He rubs her back. "I-It's going t-to be alright honey. I-It's going to be-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He just continued to sob.

"Mr. Davenport" Chase whispered, "Tasha. I'm ok. I'm right-" But then he realized again that they couldn't see or hear him.

"Chase I'm so sorry."

The bionic turned to see Leo sobbing on Bree's shoulder. He walked closer.

"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you the day you died. Please forgive me." He turned away from the grave.

Chase's sister then said something. "I-I'm so sorry. I should've been nicer. There were so many things I wanted to tell you…"

A tear fell from the 'ghostly' bionic's eye. "No" he cried, "Bree and Leo don't cry. I'm right here." He then heard loud sobbing coming from next to his two siblings. He turned to the left to see Adam bawling like a baby. "Adam?"

"This is all my fault" Adam cried, "I made Davenport go to the basketball game instead of letting him go with you to the museum. Please forgive me for being so selfish. Also, please know that I don't hate you. You may have been nerdy, but I love you and I never wanted anything bad like this to ever happen to you. I'd rather have this happen to me." He started to sob louder.

Chase couldn't take anymore of this. He fell to his knees and began to cry. His family really did love them and he thought they hadn't. How could he be so foolish? The boy soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Douglas hovering on him.

"You were right Douglas" the boy told, "They do love me. And I was so blind. I guess I over exaggerated. Please tell me that this isn't true. Please tell me it doesn't have to be this way."

Douglas put a light smile on his face. "Well that's all up to you Chase." He took a hold of his son's hand and darkness appeared again.

* * *

The darkness cleared and they were back in the clouds again. Chase sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that's over" he blurted out.

"Now" Douglas started, "You've seen what the future will look like you get to decide whether to adventure on to heaven or have a second chance and go back down to earth and be with your family again."

Chase quickly answered that question. He knew exactly where he wanted to be; with his family.

"As much as I would love to go to heaven" he answered, "I want to be with my family."

"I knew you were going to say that." He walked closer to the boy, "Well its back to earth you go."

The bionic suddenly felt a burst of pain explode from every part of his body, especially from his head.

"Ow!" he screeched putting his hands on his head, "What's happening? Why does everything hurt?"

"You're returning back to earth. See you later pal." Douglas soon disappeared.

Chase felt another burst of pain, only this time it was even worse. It was so bad that it made the teen black out.

* * *

"Don't worry. They're on their way."

"Here, put his head on top of this blanket."

Chase felt himself returning to consciousness. He must be back in the woods, where Douglas had showed him the present. The boy felt his head being lifted gently on top of something soft.

"There. That should help with the pain."

The injured teen started to squint his eyes open. Even though his vision was foggy, he saw all three of his siblings staring down at him concerned.

"His eyes are opening." That was Leo.

"Don't worry" Bree assured, "You're going to be alright. I promise. We're not losing you now."

"G-guys" Chase tried to spit out, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry…"

"Don't talk right now" Adam replied, "You need to take it easy." He then threw a blanket over his brother.

Chase closed his eyes and smiled. Even though he felt extreme pain, he knew everything was going to be alright. He was back on earth with his family, not dead in a grave with his family crying over him. He soon let himself be carried away by the darkness once more….

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

The seventeen year old groaned as he felt himself waking up.

"Chase….Chase can you hear me?"

The teen groaned again. He finally felt strong enough to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw his family looking down at him. His father was holding his hand.

"G-Guys?" the boy squeaked out, his voice being very hard to hear due to it being very horse.

"Hey don't try to talk buddy" the father says rubbing his son's shoulders, "The tree branch nearly crushed your vocal chords. Your voice is going to be gone for a while until your neck heals."

"The doctor says that you were very lucky" Tasha told grasping her son's hand, "You have a concussion and broken arm, and a sprained ankle. They said you could've been worse than that." The woman smiled brightly.

Chase looked down at his bruised body.

"Chase." The bionic turned towards his father again, "I'm so sorry. I should've taken you to that museum."

"We're all sorry" Leo spoke, "We should've treated you better."

A tear started to fall from Donald's eye, "When I saw you when you first got here, I really thought you weren't going to make it. I can't imagine what we would all do without you."

The injured bionic could imagine. And he never wanted his family to go through that. Ever. With his uninjured arm he grabbed his father's arm and smiled.

"I-I'm" he squeaked, "I-I'm glad y-you're m-my f-family."

The whole family smiled.

"We're glad you're family too" Adam spoke up. He then playfully punched his brother in the shoulders, "Welcome back Chasey."

The hospital room door opened and in walked a nurse.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" she says, "But it's time to let the patient rest right now. We've set up beds in the guest rooms for you all."

"Ok" Tasha replies, "We'll be there in a second."

The nurse nods and leaves.

"Well we're going to let you get some shut eye now" Bree says to her younger brother, "Get some rest. You need it."

"Yeah" Davenport added, "Get some rest."

The family started to leave the room. Tasha kissed Chase on the forehead, "See you in the morning sweetie."

Chase waved goodbye as his family left the room and turned the lights off. Chase closed his eyes and began to fall asleep again. He fell asleep in peace, knowing that even though it didn't seem like it at times, his family loved him.

"Thank you Douglas" the bionic whispered, falling into deep, peaceful slumber.

 _The end_

 **I hope you liked it, especially you Casey Storm! I didn't want to make this story too long so sorry if it wasn't detailed enough :( make sure to leave a review and everyone have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
